


Klaine Advent 2019

by gottogetyou14



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Klaine Advent 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottogetyou14/pseuds/gottogetyou14
Summary: Kurt helps Blaine bake cookies.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28
Collections: Klaine Advent 2019





	1. Achievement

In the four years Kurt has lived in his apartment building, he has gotten used to the quirky neighbors with who he shares the building. There was the couple that always walked single file on the stairs, whether they needed to or not, the older woman that would offer him the weekly coupons she didn’t use every Tuesday night at 7:18 pm, and those college students that Kurt is pretty sure brought home new furniture every weekend. Kurt has embraced the oddities of his neighbors because he has enough self-awareness to know he has oddities of his own.

However. The neighbor that moved next door three months ago has him questioning his sanity. Kurt hasn’t met the new tenant, hasn’t even seen a glimpse in the hall or mailroom, but he is sure whoever is in that apartment was sent from hell by the devil himself to ruin any sense of patience and productivity he possessed.

It’s Saturday and Kurt has sat himself down to get some work done after lunch but so far nothing much except erasing has happened. It is the twelfth or thirteenth yelp/groan/grunt that makes Kurt finally set his sketchpad down and knock on the mystery neighbor’s door.

_“Shit- I’ll be right there!”_ is the shouted response from the other side of the door.

Kurt is thinking about digging out the earplugs he used to use when he lived with Rachel when the door flies open and- _oh._

No, this neighbor was not sent from the devil because the devil would have no use in sending an absolute angel to Kurt.

The man in front of Kurt is slightly shorter than him, making the caramel eyes curiously blinking at him that more melt worthy. His dark hair has obviously been gelled back within an inch of its life but is now letting curls gather around his temples and ears. His skin is olive and smooth and contrasts perfectly to his pink lips. His lips. His lips are moving.

Oh, god, his lips are moving.

“I'm sorry, what?” Smooth, Kurt.

Angel looks like he wants to laugh, but doesn’t. “Can I help you?”

“Oh, right.” Kurt blinks and he’s back to the reason he came over here. “I’m right next door, and I just wanted to ask if everything is okay over here because for the past few hours or so it has not sounded like it is.”

Angel blushes and looks down at his hands, which Kurt now sees are covered in flour and- oh my god, he’s wearing a Christmas apron, this man is too adorable for his own good.

“I’m sorry, I know I’m not really a quiet person. I’m trying to recreate a family cookie recipe but I am not a baker by any means and I’m getting quite frustrated.” He shrugs and looks back up to Kurt. “But now that I know you’ve heard every bit of my trials and tribulations, I’ll call it a loss and stop for the day. Again, I’m sorry.”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that,” Kurt rushes to say. He doesn’t want to make this angel sad and the look on his face is anything but happy. “Really, it’s okay. I just wanted to.. check.”

Angel quirks his lips into a small smile. “Okay. Thanks.” He wipes a hand off on his apron and holds it out in greeting. “My name’s Blaine Anderson.”

Kurt shakes his hand, holding on maybe a tad too long before dropping it. “Kurt Hummel, it’s nice to meet you. So you’re recreating a recipe?”

Angel—no, _Blaine_ —swipes his dirty hand through his hair, unphased by the flour streaks it leaves. “Well, trying to recreate. It’s kind of a long story but what it comes down to is a competition with my brother to make the best recreation of our grandmother’s old recipe for Christmas sugar cookies. And I’m kind of a sore loser. And after losing to him my whole life, I am determined to win. And I have exactly two days to get it right. But as previously stated, I am not a baker, so it’s not going well.”

The idea runs through Kurt’s mind and out of his mouth before he has time to stop it. “I’ll help you.” Polished stone has nothing on the smoothness of Kurt.

“Oh,” Blaine looks to be caught between stunned and terrified. “You don’t, I mean, I didn’t-“

“Hear me out,” Kurt begins, as he thinks _in for a penny, in for a pound_ , “I’ve been baking since I stood taller than the kitchen counter, I also know what it’s like to really need a win, and, I don’t know, maybe it would give us a chance to get to know each other. As neighbors, obviously.”

“Obviously,” Blaine muses. He bites his lower lip, thinking, and Kurt’s mind short circuits for a moment thinking about other ways he could make Blaine bite his lip. “I’m not interrupting anything important?”

Kurt laughs. “Well, to be honest, I don’t know if I’d be able to concentrate anyway.”

Blaine blushes and rolls his eyes lightly. “Alright, alright. Come on, I have an extra apron you can wear.”

~

“You’re making this up.”

“No, I’m serious! She marched right up to the counter and demanded to talk to the manager, like she was a mother of four soccer boys and owned a minivan.”

Blaine clutches his belly with one hand while he giggles. “I can’t believe _Funny Girl_ ’s Rachel Berry asked to talk to the manager over a sugar packet.”

Kurt looks up from wiping the counter to shoot him an amused smirk. “Hang around with me long enough and you’ll see her the same way I do: five feet of manic passion shrouded in Midwestern charm.”

Blaine looks up into Kurt’s eyes and smiles. “I just may take you up on that.”

The butterflies in Kurt’s stomach haven’t settled since Blaine opened the door and they must have taken shots of tequila with the way they’re dancing now.

The timer goes off and Blaine turns to open the oven. Kurt takes that moment to take a sip of his water, hoping he can keep his cool a bit longer. He’s been able to pull off charming neighbor for a few hours now and he’s worried the quota is being met too soon. Well, at least he thinks he’s been pulling it off. He hopes.

“These ones look better than the last batch.” Blaine sets the hot pan down on the cooling rack, leaning over to take in a big whiff. “And they smell just like Grandma’s. Amazing.”

Kurt breathes in the warm, sweet smell of citrus and sugar. “It’s not too surprising that your grandmother didn’t follow her own recipe exactly. It’s a trick used by great bakers to keep their recipes extra secret.”

“Only a fellow great baker would know that,” Blaine teases, pulling the oven mitts off his hands and leaning his hip against the counter.

Kurt turns towards him, mimicking his position. “Well, I may have a few tricks up my sleeve myself.”

Blaine tilts his head, looking like a kitten finding some new yarn. “Just a few?”

Kurt swallows. Blaine’s eyes are like warmed over caramel with a raw honey swirl. “A handful. Scattering. Sprinkling. Smattering.”

Blaine giggles again, his eyes fluttering bashfully before settling back into Kurt’s gaze.

It feels like a moment. Kurt’s skin is prickly and his gut is aflutter and it feels like _something_. Does Blaine feel it, too? Is this something that—

Blaine turns his back to Kurt and begins stacking dishes into the sink and the moment is gone.

So Kurt was making it up. He will not feel absolutely gutted about it.

“Thank you for this. Again. You had no reason to help me, especially after I was distracting you through the thin walls of this apartment building.”

Kurt brings their water glasses to the sink, handing them to Blaine without making eye contact. “Don’t even think about it. I had a blast. And I really wasn’t doing anything crazy important, just some side work that I do to fill some time.”

“Well, still,” Blaine insists. He turns to Kurt again, smile careful. “I really appreciate it. You’re welcome to all of the cookies except the last batch. Well, you can have one of those. But I need the rest to prove Cooper wrong.”

Kurt laughs. “Don’t worry, I’ll take the rejects out of your kitchen so you’re not stuck with less than perfect goodies.”

Kurt helps Blaine pack up the first few batches of great but not perfect cookies and they divvy them up, Kurt taking a few dozen for his co-workers and Blaine keeping a couple dozen for his students and faculty. When all is packed up and the kitchen is clean, Kurt feels like his welcome is gone, like it’s time to let the good thing end.

“I should probably head home, I’ve got to get some things done before work tomorrow.”

If Blaine is disappointed, he hides it well. “I’ve definitely kept you long enough. Thank you, again.”

“Don’t thank me until you know you’ve won, silly.”

Blaine’s cheeks pink. “I’m pretty sure I’ve won, but. If you say so.”

Kurt heads towards the door and steps back as Blaine rushes to open it for him. He steps over the threshold, turning to look at Blaine once more. A parting glance, if you will.

“Well, it was very nice to meet you tonight, Blaine Anderson.” He holds a hand out for Blaine to shake.

Blaine stares at Kurt’s hand for a moment before stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Kurt, pulling him into a brief, warm hug. Kurt has just enough time to return the embrace before Blaine is pulling away, cheeks even more pink and eyes back to the warm caramel honey swirl.

“It was lovely to meet you, Kurt Hummel. Have a good night.”

Kurt sends him a genuine smile, pausing just a moment too long before turning to walk back to his apartment.

An angel for sure.

~

Two days later, the clock has just hit 10 pm and there is a knock on Kurt’s door. He mutes the Hallmark Christmas movie he was watching and makes his way to answer, not bothering to look through the peephole before opening the door.

Blaine stands on his threshold, a gorgeous winter pea coat buttoned all the way with a beautiful red scarf wrapped around his neck. His cheeks are red from the cold outside and his lips are parted in an excited grin. His eyes, his eyes are just as marvelous as they were two days ago, and Kurt melts into them just as quickly.

“Hey, Blaine. What’s up?”

“I won. Everyone agreed. Cooper’s looked really good and they smelled right but mine were exact, even Grandma said so. I finally beat him at something.”

Kurt smiles, throwing his hands in the air. “Yes! That’s awesome, Blaine.”

“And it was because of _you_. _You_ helped me, Kurt, and I don’t know how to thank you because this feels _great_ and you should have seen his _face!_ ” Blaine’s laughing in that content, victorious way. “I beat him and he couldn’t ignore it and I have to thank you in some way, how can I thank you?”

Kurt can feel his smile grow warm and fond, his head tilting to the side in an adoring slant. “Well, I may have an idea.”

Blaine’s grin grows teasing. “Oh, you do?”

Kurt’s nodding his head, prepared to say something cheesy but then his arms are full of cold clothing and a warm body, chilly fingers wrapping around the back of his neck and the side of his jaw and then—

The burst that was Blaine into Kurt’s arms does not prepare him for the gentleness that is Blaine’s lips onto his own. It’s hesitant and delicate, slightly chapped, but it’s so, _so_ good. Blaine tastes like citrus and peppermint and Kurt returns the loveliness of it all with all the tenderness he can muster.

When Blaine pulls away, eyes soft and lips softer, he holds tighter to Kurt. “Just a few, huh?”

Kurt smiles, placing a hand gently on Blaine’s cheek, thumb following the curve of Blaine’s grin. “Just enough.”


	2. Beer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine comes home to a very happy Kurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly inspired by my own experiences with New Holland Brewing's Dragon's Milk.

“Blaaaiiiiine!”

Blaine has barely closed the door before his boyfriend is pushing him against it in an aggressive hug. He lets out a laugh and wraps his arms around Kurt, burying his face into Kurt’s shoulder and squeezing tight.

“Blaine, you smell. So. Good.” Kurt’s nose is pressed behind Blaine’s ear and his warm breath is making Blaine shiver.

“Mm, you, too, love,” Blaine hums. He tries to pull back but Kurt’s arms tighten like a snake and crush a laugh out of Blaine. “What has gotten into you?”

Kurt sways them back and forth, pressing his smile into Blaine’s skin. “I had a refreshment.”

Blaine snickers, knowing exactly what that means. “That six pack was for this weekend when your father comes for Christmas.”

“He shouldn’t be drinking beer. I did him a favor by drinking it all. Beer is bad and dad needs good so no beer for dad. Did that rhyme?”

Blaine grins but something stops his laughter. “Did you say all? Did you drink the whole six pack in the four hours since I last saw you?”

Kurt stops their swaying. He’s been caught.

Blaine does laugh now. “Honey, those are 11% each. And you drank all six of them?”

Kurt withdraws from Blaine’s arms, a pout on his face. He crosses his arms in front of his body and puts on an air of indifference. “You drink them all the time and I never give you grief for it, you poophead.”

Blaine resists rolling his eyes. “Okay, first of all, I do not drink a six pack by myself on the regular so don’t make it sound like that. Second of all, the beer I drink is 7%. Third and most important of all, you are the cutest lightweight in this city and just _one_ of those would have made you tipsy.”

Kurt turns his nose up and huffs, turning his body to walk away. But his feet tangle together and he reaches out to Blaine, eyes struck with panic and fear. Blaine catches him around his waist without even thinking. He’d never watch Kurt plummet to the ground without at least breaking his fall.

When Blaine has Kurt standing back on his own two feet, not stable but at least upright, he cups Kurt’s jaw with a gentle hand. “My sweet, sweet love,” he says soothingly. “You are a drunken goon.”

Kurt beams at Blaine, nuzzling into the hand on his jaw and humming in contentment. “But I’m your drunken goon.”

Blaine’s heart melts and he can’t resist pressing a kiss to Kurt’s lips, licking into his mouth to taste the remnants of the stout on Kurt’s tongue. The undertones of caramel and chocolate make Blaine’s head spin, but that could very easily be from Kurt’s hands feeling their way around his body and the fact that he can still taste _Kurt_ under everything.

Blaine breaks away from the kiss, knowing he won’t have long before he’s unable to form a full sentence and he needs to say something before then.

“You’re always my drunken goon, baby. And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


	3. Creed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine pulls out the big guns to convince Kurt on a very important part of Christmas.

“It’s required!”

“It’s absurd.”

“It’s tradition!”

“It’s bologna.”

“It’s Christmas creed!”

“It’s Christmas crap.”

Blaine’s only response is to put a hand to his chest with an affronted gasp, and Kurt can’t help but laugh at his boyfriend’s scandalized face.

“I cannot believe you just said that to me,” Blaine says. “Do you not know who I am at all?”

Kurt stops himself from rolling his eyes, grabbing Blaine’s hand off his chest and holding it to his own chest. “My dear, sweet boyfriend. I am sorry I insulted your love for the holiday season. But I am not hanging mistletoe all over our apartment.”

Blaine tilts his head innocently. “We don’t have to hang it _all_ over the apartment.”

Kurt does roll his eyes this time. “I am not hanging mistletoe _anywhere_ in this apartment.”

“Okay, all I hear is ‘I’m a grinch and I want to squash my boyfriend’s fun.’”

“More like ‘I’m not putting classless decorations around our first home together.’”

Blaine sidles up into Kurt, tracing one finger down the buttons on Kurt’s shirt. “Maybe just one in each room?”

Kurt knows what Blaine is doing. It’s not going to work. “No.”

Blaine sways gently from side to side, working his finger up Kurt’s chest, teasing into the open collar and onto the bare skin there. “But Kurtiekins…”

“Blaine… no…” That nickname doesn’t work on Kurt but what always follows that nickname…

Blaine looks up at him, and Kurt’s resolve is gone. Blaine’s puppy dog eyes are in full force, his bottom lip pushed out _just_ so, rendering Kurt hopeless in his defense.

“Blaine, that’s not fair and you know it,” Kurt whines.

Just to add insult to injury, Blaine bats his eyes, making him cuter (and more pitiful) than before.

“Ugh, fine!” Kurt exclaims. “You can hang _one_ sprig of mistletoe.”

“Five!”

“One.”

“Three!”

Kurt contemplates for a moment and sighs. “Fine. Three. And I get final say on placements!”

Blaine squeals and jumps up, clapping his hands. “Deal!” He tugs Kurt’s head in for a hard kiss, his smile still heavily present. He pulls away with a loud smack, whispers a heartfelt “love you, honey,” and prances out of the kitchen, leaving Kurt thoroughly played and with no cares if it means that smile is on Blaine’s face.


	4. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine's a nervous wreck and Kurt thinks it's cute.

It’s their fifth month anniversary (yes, Blaine is celebrating that, thank you very much), it’s been a month since they’ve seen each other, and Kurt is due any second for their date. Blaine’s got the whole night planned to the very last second and he really hopes Kurt enjoys it because Blaine enjoys Kurt. A lot. A lot a lot.

“You sound insane, Blaine.” He squeezes his eyes shut, sighing. “Great, and now you’re rhyming.”

There’s a knock on the door and Blaine jumps in surprise, rushing over to spring it open, smile wide and warm when he meets Kurt’s eyes.

“Hi, sunshine,” Kurt greets, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Blaine’s neck.

“Hi,” Blaine breathes out, wraps his arms around Kurt and tucks his face into his neck, pulling back after a few seconds and kissing Kurt’s lips.

“What smells so wonderful?” Kurt hums. “Besides you,” he adds on, grinning when Blaine blushes.

“Dinner, it’s almost done. Come on, I have some wine breathing for us.”

Blaine closes the door and leads Kurt to the kitchen by the hand, trading a glass of the (expensive) red he picked up this morning for Kurt’s coat. He hangs it on the back of a chair and points Kurt to the stove.

“For dinner, we’re having sautéed zucchini spirals topped with roasted chicken with dates, citrus, and olives. And I thought maybe you’d like to help me make dessert? It won’t take long, about the time that dinner has left to cook. But you don’t have to, that’s fine, I can do it myself. And it can bake while we eat. And then while we enjoy our dessert we could-“

“Blaine, honey, take a breath.”

Blaine blinks up at Kurt. “Am I rambling again?”

Kurt smiles at him, cupping his hand on the side of Blaine’s face, thumb rubbing the worry out of his furrowed eyebrows. “Just a tad. It’s very cute.”

Blaine sighs, relaxing into the touch. “Sorry. Just nervous, I guess. I want tonight to go well.” He just missed Kurt. A lot.

“I missed you a lot, too.” Kurt smiles, leaning in and they share a long, sweet kiss that helps Blaine forget that he said his thoughts out loud. Kurt pulls away, leaving one last peck, before turning to the counter, setting his wine glass down and rubbing his hands together in anticipation. “Alright, chef, what are we making for dessert?”

Blaine’s nerves are contained for the moment, thanks to Kurt’s sweetness, and he feels calm enough to refocus on the task at hand. “We are making date honey nut cake. Like banana bread, but not.”

Kurt turns to him with an amused grin. “So we’re having dates for dinner _and_ dessert?”

Blaine hopes his mortified panic is not showing on his face. “Yeah.” Play it off, Blaine, you _totally_ planned this. “It’s a date… date.”

Kurt’s eyes flicker with more amusement as he turns back to Blaine. “A date date?”

Blaine nods, embracing the cheese of it. “A date date.”

A peal of laughter comes from Kurt, his hand reaching out and grabbing Blaine’s. “God, I love you, sunshine.”

Blaine’s heart stutters and his insides are jumping for joy and he knows this time, everything he’s feeling is plain as day on his face. “I love you, too.”

The look on Kurt’s face makes Blaine’s heart _squeeze_ and he can’t believe this wonderful, wonderful man _loves_ him.

“Well, you better believe it,” Kurt says and Blaine then realizes he’s still saying his thoughts out loud.

“I swear, one of these days I’ll know how to think things without saying them,” Blaine blushes, inching closer to Kurt and tangling his fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck.

Kurt huffs, rubbing their noses together. “Don’t. It’s very cute.”

~

They never make dessert, and they eat dinner much later than Blaine originally planned. But it’s all okay, because as Kurt promises Blaine multiple times, he’s enjoying it very much.


End file.
